forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Leonidas
Leonidas is a member of the Brethren Court and good friend of Darth Creol. He started out as an apprentice in the Order of Sovereignty, but soon after the great battle that destroyed the galaxy he was found by Creol and brought to the Brethren. He is now the head of the Warrior Caste, with the title Lord of War for the Brethren. Early Life Leonidas had a tough time growing up on Bastion. It was not that his family was poor, money was not a thing that was missing in his life, but his father was a big problem. There was no harassment or abuse going on in his life by his father, in fact, there was no father in his life. For years it had been his father's dream to run a business but he wanted one that was not started already. His job placed him in a great position to take over the company, but in an even better position to use corruption and knowledge to crush the company and bring his own small business up to that standard. For the first seven years of Leonidas's life he had no father for he was always at work or working on tearing the company he worked for limb for limb, but after those seven years Leonidas had a father. His father was different then a normal father though, instead of wanting to do things with Leonidas or hoping he would be successful he only wanted Leonidas to do the same thing to him that he had to gain his power, destroy the company from the shadows. Leonidas was drilled every day and night about how to use his mind and knowledge to destroy everything dear to his father. It was strange that he would do such a thing, but Leonidas would thank him later on down the road. At that time, however, he was terribly angry with his father for he wanted to be a Warrior. He was built to be a warrior, he had a very muscular body and the endurance for such, but his father wanted him to use his mind and his mind only. Leaving for the Order of Sovereignty Thirteen years Leonidas spent being brainwashed by his father on how to use the criminal underworld for his own needs and in that time Leonidas forgot his dream to be a warrior, a dream that would later become reality. Upon turning twenty Leonidas had run into an old Sith Master by the name of Dekin who told him of his gift in the Force. Leonidas had heard so much about the Sith and what they had accomplished that he decided it would be the best for him to take down his father, so he went to make the final leap to what he thought to be his destiny, when in fact he leapt into a his destiny but much different then in his mind. Of course the Sith had taught him about using his mind to control his emotions and keep up with the Force, but then came the time to start in the physical training aspect. Slowly but surely the old dream came back to Leonidas, the dream of becoming a warrior, and that began to be all he could think about again. His mind had been truly lost to the goal he hoped to accomplish when he joined the Sith disappeared. Now he wanted to be only a warrior, and that was what he would be. Mission to Bastion http://www.thesithcouncil.com/sith/forum/viewtopic.php?f=59&t=4326 The Mission to Bastion was the first official Leonidas had embarked upon for the Order of Sovereignty. His mission was to track down Topher De'Shean for the coordinates to a ship being constructed. During his mission to Bastion Leonidas realized many things. The mission proved to be a lot harder then expected until Leonidas met Tragedy, the man that would later become the Lord of Savior in the Brethren. Tragedy was dealing information and helped Leonidas to find out about Topher, but the two became friends. Each one knew that there was something the other could offer, and so that was the basis of their friendship. The two traveled to Topher's Cantina where they started their hunt for Topher. In order to get any contact to Topher Leonidas had to enter a Beast Fighting contest, which he won with the aid of the Force. They made contact with Topher and cornered him in his own luxury suite. There they forced the information out of him, but Leonidas had let his anger get to him and ended up killing Topher. Now with the information in his hand and Tragedy at the top of the chain on Bastion Leonidas headed out to Yaga Minor. Mission To Yaga Minor The mission to Yaga Minor was a complete success. Leonidas was taken into security for clearance as the Sovereigns were not allowed access to where the ship was being kept. Secretly a batalion of troops that Tragedy had assigned to Leonidas had covertly entered the space where the ship was being kept. They ran into some trouble, and Leonidas was forced to kill the security guards keeping him in order to silence an alarm being rang through the shipyard. Things got messy and when they arrived back his master was not pleased with the way he handled things. He was, however, very pleased that they had gained the plans for the ship and even the ship itself and let Leonidas slide. Exile from the OoS Category: Brethren Biographies Category: Force Sensitives Category: The Brethren